


Nobody needs to know

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: those were our wives (who decided to fuck) [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: biphobic language, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Susan aren't there when James gets back to DC, and there's only one person Maria would have turned to for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody needs to know

**Author's Note:**

> [El's blog](http://queer-alien-space-princess.tumblr.com) now says "Professional enabler of Miri". 
> 
> Check the end notes for the biphobic language, which is in the 4th to last paragraph. The language does not reflect what I think.
> 
> This fic happens a few days before "As soon as I heard (the internet is a terrible thing)".

James’s mood is already bad when he gets home – mostly thanks to the complete lack of money from Hamilton – and it only gets worse when he goes inside and there’s no one there. The house is dark and silent, and a quick look around shows him that Maria has taken Susan, as well as a bunch of clothes and stuff. 

He takes a second to wonder if he should even bother trying to find them – Maria certainly isn’t the best lay – but Susan _is_ the only child he has, and he’ll be damned if he lets Maria steal Susan away from him. 

Where to start? He’d start with Maria’s friends, but she doesn’t have any… maybe she’s with Hamilton. He’s probably the only person in the city she could turn to. And he can take the opportunity to remind Hamilton what James would do if he didn’t pay up.

With that all figured out, James makes his way over to the White House. He calls ahead, requesting a meeting with Hamilton, so that when he gets there, he’s shown into a waiting room. There’s nothing to do, so he starts pacing after a few minutes, trying to remain calm. If he wants this to work, he’s the one who has to be in control.

Finally, the door opens and Hamilton walks out, and based on appearances alone, he’s already ahead. Hamilton’s clothes, black pants and a white button-up, are wrinkled, his eyes have pretty deep bags under them, and his hair is hanging down and he looks like he hasn’t shaved in a while.

“James Reynolds,” Hamilton says, his voice flat.

James smirks and replies, “Mr. Hamilton. I was wondering if you could tell me where Maria’s staying?”

Hamilton’s expression goes carefully blank. “Why would I know that?” he asks after a few seconds.

“She took Susan and left a few days ago, and you’re the only person in the city she knows,” James says. “And if you’re still fucking her, you do need to pay up.”

Hamilton snorts. “You’d better talk to my wife, then. She’s the one Maria was sleeping with.”

Shock hits James like a car. He’d thought – but now that Hamilton mentions it, Maria had only ever used the word “Hamilton”, and hadn’t used any first names. And technically, Hamilton was the last name of his wife.

“So it seems that both our wives are greedy sluts,” James says, and he barely even registers Hamilton charging at him and punching him in the face. He certainly feels the hit – for a small guy, Hamilton sure can pack a punch – and he staggers back.

“Get the _fuck_ out of here,” Hamilton growls, and before his brain can catch up, James leaves. When he’s outside, tenderly probing his jaw – he’ll definitely need to ice it – he wonders what he should do. Even if he went to talk to Mrs. Hamilton, he probably won’t get a lot of money out of her. 

But he doesn’t have to blackmail the Hamiltons to get money. He’d certainly make more if he sold this story to the press, and his jaw still hurts. This is a perfect way to get revenge on Hamilton, and to punish Maria for what she’s done.

He smiles, which turns into a grimace as his jaw gives a painful throb. He _definitely_ needs to ice that.

**Author's Note:**

> James calls Eliza and Maria "greedy sluts". As a reminder, James's opinions do not reflect mine.


End file.
